


we're never done with killing time (can i kill it with you)

by lucidlights



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, idk anymore, this should have been domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidlights/pseuds/lucidlights
Summary: Of many nights Seungwoo lost, and the mornings he won.





	we're never done with killing time (can i kill it with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first work so yeahhhh please bear with my amateur writing 
> 
> the title is taken from lorde's 400 lux and plot is inspired by dnce's toothbrush. 
> 
> hope you liked it ♡

This should have been a one-night thing, but the way Wooseok looks extra ravishing last night said an opposing idea. It’s been a few months since their “arrangement” took place and man it had been an eventful few months.

The sun wakes up Seungwoo from his slumber. His body feels heavier due to the alcohol consumption from last night and an incoming headache about to occur. He turned to his side and lo and behold the most breathtaking view lies next to him.

Wooseok in his sleeping state is such an ethereal sight. The way his hair is tousled and mouth ajar. He gently moved the latter’s hair caressing his cheeks before pecking his temple.

Kim Wooseok is in his barest glory and only Han Seungwoo is the witness of it.

“What time is it?” Seungwoo smiled at how Wooseok lazily asked his question as he cuddled to the older. Cute, he thought. “It’s about 10 am” he reached his phone that was placed to his bedside table. “I’ll go brush my teeth” Wooseok announced as he lazily got up and went to the bathroom.

The sight of Wooseok walking in his place barefoot with his shirt on fills Seungwoo’s heart with warmth. He shortly followed the younger.

///

The first time Seungwoo brought Wooseok to his apartment was a hazy memory. None of them remember how they meet the night before other than Seungwoo went out that night to loosen up from various deadlines and work pressure he had been enduring for the past weeks (and probably how Wooseok looked so exquisite under the club light fixtures). 

Seungwoo might have too much booze – liquid confidence, they said – offered his place to let out some steam. He remembers how the younger linked his lips for an open kiss. The kiss was heated and filled with wanting. Wooseok’s kiss and touch are foreign and electrifying, having his tongue in Seungwoo’s mouth as he fights for dominance. The way the younger straddled himself to Seungwoo looking at him as a predator about to pounce on his prey is extremely deadly yet hot. 

Wooseok looks hot.

For the first time, Seungwoo completely lost and keeps losing many nights later.

The morning after was not as bad as he thought it to be (minus the excruciating headache and worst hungover he is nursing). Next to him lies a small figure breathing so calmly. Seungwoo was taken aback and fell – literally. He made a loud thud waking up the stranger in his bed.

The said figure blinked a few times adjusting to an unfamiliar environment. “What time is it?” asked the stranger. Seungwoo got up feeling dizzy as he locates his phone; Thank God it's lying on his bedside table. "8:00 AM" he replied. The stranger dashed up looking for his last night's clothing. 

“Have you seen the other pair of my sock?” Seungwoo then helped the shorter one find his missing clothing item.

“Thanks for last night ummmm” The stranger pinched his nose bridge and furrowing his brows “What’s your name again?” he gave up asking. “Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo. And you are?” he replied smiling. “Kim Wooseok. Well, I should be going now, Thank you again Seungwoo-ssi”. The stranger now Wooseok bid his farewell as he steps outside Seungwoo’s door.

Kim Wooseok. Cute name for an equivalently cute individual Seungwoo thought smiling.

///

“Hyung this is Wooseok, he was my roommate in college” Jinhyuk introduced grinning widely at the sight of his two acquaintances meet. “Han Seungwoo” he raised his hand as an invitation. Wooseok accepted with a corporate smile “Kim Wooseok, nice to meet you”.

Seungwoo was dragged to this celebration of Jinhyuk’s birthday. Jinhyuk is his younger colleague from a different department in the company he has been working under. The celebration takes place in the same club Seungwoo met Wooseok.

It’s been a month and two weeks since their encounter (not that he was counting) and there stands Kim Wooseok in front of him. Wooseok is so dashing now that Seungwoo is sober.

Wooseok looks much appropriate to the venue’s dress code compared to Seungwoo to which he blamed Jinhyuk kidnapping – if he can call it that – him without changing out of his corporate attire. 

"So, how have you been?" he asks breaking the ice.

“I’ve been alright” Wooseok replied smiling.

They ended up in Seungwoo’s apartment for the second time and this time they both are not that shit drunk as before as they share each other’s warmth and flesh.

Seungwoo woke up the following morning alone. The side of the bed occupied by Wooseok still feels warm indicating that it’s not that long since he left. A yellow note on his bedside table with two words of gratitude sends him smiling for the rest of the day.

///

What was a mere series of coincidence slowly became a drill. Random nights that Seungwoo catching Wooseok at the same bar having each one’s fill of alcohol, maybe dancing or just plainly talking, but always ends up in Seungwoo’s bed with their bodies tied arms encircled to each other.

Tonight was no exception. Seungwoo loses but the temporary ink on his forearm begs to differ.

///

Talking and texting Wooseok had slowly become an addition of Seungwoo’s daily routine. He immediately contacted the latter when he left his phone number scribed into his arm. Unfortunately, Wooseok is the worst texter leaving Seungwoo’s text messages on read but always forgets to reply (in his defense he preferred phone calls rather than exerting too much energy composing and delivering messages when he can say it through the same device). 

///

On this particular night, they decided to switch it up. Ditching the usual bar and alcohol for a breath of fresh air. It was Wooseok’s idea, after planning it out over the week. Seungwoo at first can’t believe waking up at crack of dawn because of an incoming call from the latter which is a proposal to this said trip.

Seungwoo drove as Wooseok took the chance of browsing his music library then settled tuning the car's stereo. The drive was comfortable.

They reached their destination earlier than they expected due to the surprising light traffic.

Wooseok set up their picnic mat and other necessities as Seungwoo pulls out the telescope out from his car. He then positioned the object based on Wooseok’s instruction.

“Hey, I bought some board games if ever we became bored” Wooseok joked as he unpacked some of the items he had brought.

“Is there anything you like to do aside from stargazing that you had to invite me?” he asked jokingly.

“Well people say my presence and choice of companion is very impeccable” Wooseok replied.

"I guess I'm honored having you grace me with your presence," he said as he leans closer to the latter's face.

Seungwoo had seen Kim Wooseok in different lighting but to have him sitting under the moonlight is beyond majestic. He drank the sight before sealing the latter’s lips with his own.

Sober Wooseok tastes like a sweet dream. A sweet dream that reminds Seungwoo of his innocent youth before the heartbreaks and like a sweet dream he again had lost it.

“You should have said that you want an outdoor sex rather than dragging me here with your stargazing excuse” Seungwoo joked as he planted a soft kiss on the shorter’s temple. He then ran his fingers to his locks. Wooseok looks so fragile in his arms that even made Seungwoo extra cautious handling him.

“We were about to be stargazing but you just interrupted it” Wooseok looks up meeting his eyes as defends himself. “Besides we are stargazing” he explained as he lays face forward to take a look at the sky. Seungwoo took a last look at him before doing the same admiring the stars clustered at the vast night sky.

None of these stars shine bright as Wooseok’s eyes. He thought.

///

Today was just a shit ton of a dreadful day for Seungwoo. He cursed himself for oversleeping which causes him to be late in the office. His mountains of paperwork and within the daily deadlines, to he had compensated by skipping lunch and lastly the awful traffic jam that made him hot-headed.

As if his day was worst, he is welcomed by a sight Wooseok who is intimately close to a new face that Seungwoo has never seen before.

He had been contacting the younger earlier apologizing for his delay but was then left on read. Seungwoo feels his frustration rise up to his head as if the vessel is bursting out with steam.

Seungwoo sat down and made his presence be known. Wooseok looked at him smiling which somewhat made his blood boil. In front of him is this bastard of a stranger sitting next to Wooseok so close that their thighs are touching.

“Seungwoo, this is Seungyoun, my co-worker” Wooseok introduced. Seungwoo composed himself flashing his corporate smile as he shakes the stranger’s hand. 

"Nice to meet you," Seungyoun said.

“Likewise” he replied dryly.

He was not sure if there was something weird in his drink but Han Seungwoo is not having it. He drank of his booze then stormed off leaving the two.

“Am I that easy to replace?” Seungwoo laughed as he welcomes these dark thoughts.

Seungwoo is not the type to dodge phone calls, but tonight he can be one (knowing that the name in his caller id is the person he least wants to talk to at the moment).

///

He knew of himself that he wasn’t that petty.

But here he was, a week of ignoring Wooseok’s phone calls and text messages.

"So you're going to ghost him?" Sejin asked.

“I’m sorry but what?” Seungwoo replied confused with the terminology that the latter used.

Sejin exhaled, “Are you going to ignore him forever?”

Seungwoo gulped. Sejin has been one of his closest colleagues in his department and is Jinhyuk’s lover. He was supposed to bottle these feelings to his chest but stubborn Sejin has been pestering him the entire day noticing the changes in Seungwoo the last couple of days.

“I don’t know” he replied.

“You’ll figure it out” Sejin assured him. “Anyway want to join me and Jinhyuk tonight, we’re checking this new opened bar that Byungchan was babbling about”.

Seungwoo nodded. Hoping to find peace of mind for this restless week.

///

Wooseok just won’t leave his mind. And it's not helping sitting next to him with Seungyoun.

“Look who decided to show up” Wooseok whispered to him.

Well, Seungwoo, Sejin, and Jinhyuk went to this new bar and coincidentally meeting Wooseok and Seungyoun. He didn’t want to spoil Jinhyuk’s mood for tonight by acting up so instead, he decided to endure the awkwardness and tension he is feeling. Sejin comforted him with an apologetic smile.

Sure he can bear this night.

He just needs a drink - or maybe two bottles to push these feelings to the drain.

///

Seungwoo knew better than to be attached in the first place. But here he is stuck and wrapped around a web that is Kim Wooseok.

If you had told him months ago that he would be stuck over someone, he would have laughed and dismissed it with no care.

He knew this arrangement they established is their way of killing time.

Seungwoo met a lot of wrong people in his life. People come and go breaking his heart and shattering his soul leaving him with alone himself to blame.

He stayed awake too many nights picking himself up towering his emotions with an indestructible wall.

He promised himself to shield off his heart from mundane cruelty but the moment he laid his eyes on Kim Wooseok he immediately surrendered. His wall collapsed instantly and it terrifies him.

Wooseok can easily be classified as a wrong person but how he is an exemption still confuses him.

///

He decided to cave in tonight drinking by himself suffering from an emotional mess that he is in. But to his greatest surprise, Kim Wooseok appeared on his doorstep.

Kim Wooseok looks so ravishing than ever. He reeks of alcohol, nicotine, and his favorite perfume.

He knew he has to resist but the look in Wooseok’s eyes and the way he touched him indicates a very dangerous emotion that is further than wanting – he is longing. Seungwoo rendered defeat as he gave himself one more night to Wooseok’s control.

Wooseok hugged him tighter that night.

///

They are very aware that they had broken all of the unspoken rules of this arrangement. But it was Wooseok that broke a very important rule that Seungwoo just can’t get rid of.

Inside Seungwoo’s apartment hides a living everyday remnant of Wooseok that is sheltered in his bathroom.

The sight of Wooseok brushing his teeth welcomed Seungwoo when he followed the latter. The younger turned his head at him smiling.

Wooseok left his toothbrush in Seungwoo’s apartment somewhen one of their blurry nights. For outsiders’ view – they think it was just a simple disposable hygienic item but to Seungwoo it was too heavy of an item (An indicator that Wooseok resides inside in his heart and won’t be moving out anytime soon). Disposing Wooseok’s toothbrush is tantamount to shattering his heart to a million pieces. 

Seungwoo then stood next to the younger as he too brushes his teeth.

///

“Hyung are you ignoring me?” Wooseok asked as Seungwoo placed the bowls in the dryer rack. Wooseok never overstayed his welcome. It was their first time to eat breakfast together. Wooseok helped out clearing the table as Seungwoo washed the dishes.

“Do you have somewhere you need to be?” he asked as if the younger wasn’t asking a question.

Seungwoo then regrets saying those words when he looked at Wooseok’s eyes. Vulnerability.

He was about to reach the latter but Wooseok turned his back as his phone alerted him of a new message.

Seungwoo approached Wooseok but then gets furious to what he saw on his phone screen. Wooseok had been texting Seungyoun as if his bad texting habits never existed. The last thread of his anger control just snapped.

“So did Seungyoun sucks that much you had to come here for a good one?” Jealousy is clouding Seungwoo’s judgment.

“Or it is me who wasn’t good enough last night that’s why you’re texting him?” he didn’t let Wooseok explain.

Seungwoo was accustomed to the quiet. But this silence is insanely deafening.

Wooseok left without any words storming out of his apartment.

///

Defeated. Seungwoo looks defeated.

He was haunted by how Wooseok looked like when he said those cruel words.

Jealously ate him alive and completely lost himself into its fire. He was so frustrated at himself for even feeling that ugly emotion when he is very aware that their encounter wouldn’t be that deep anyway.

Seungwoo tried his best to move forward. But living after Wooseok’s encounter is the most difficult thing he had to do.

He was walking home from one cold weeknight. He crossed his arms into his chest to warm himself up and to protect his shattered heart. Across the street stood Kim Wooseok with a scarf wrapped on his neck covering his lower face. Beside him was Seungyoun. As much as he abhors to admit, the two look perfect together.

His heart hurts as he turned his heel and starts walking away.

///

Seungwoo was then again dragged by Jinhyuk and Sejin for a night out. The couple – Sejin mostly – pains to see these changes in Seungwoo. It’s been two months; Seungwoo became quieter shutting himself out from people, overworking himself as a numbing distraction from his wounded heart.

Jinhyuk was left speechless as Seungwoo opened up. Sejin just held his hand and patted Seungwoo’s shoulder for comfort. Seungwoo bared his soul to the two and it was exhausting yet relieving. He had been holding up for two months with this heavy burden in his chest.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Sejin softly asked.

Seungwoo exhaled staring at his half-empty glass deciphering an answer to that question. "Move forward. I fucked up and now it's over" he stated drinking the remaining liquid from his glass.

///

Wooseok should stop appearing at his doorstep.

Seungwoo occupied himself away from his thoughts by cleaning his entire apartment. He was wiping his bathroom counter when he picked up Wooseok’s toothbrush from his rack. He was about to toss the item away when his doorbell rang.

He felt rooted in where he is standing as he opened the door and saw Wooseok on the other side. The latter's eyes went to his hand that is holding his toothbrush.

“I was about to ask for that one” Wooseok pointed at his belonging.

Seungwoo let him in trying to be hospitable as possible. He leads Wooseok his couch to sit. Wooseok eyed the place as if it was his first time being in this apartment.

Wooseok opened his mouth but Seungwoo immediately cut him off. “I’m sorry for saying those words, Seok-ah, I was just angry at myself but please do know I don't mean any of it," he said keeping his exploding feelings at bay. Wooseok cupped his cheeks and made him look at him.

“I don’t want you to think any less of yourself hyung” Wooseok looked at him with such tenderness like he was made of glass about to shatter at any moment. “I miss you” Wooseok admitted as he leans to link their lips. “I miss you so much” he repeated when they pull away.

“I miss you too” Seungwoo responded wrapping his arms to the latter.

“I’m sorry for making you feel less of yourself hyung” Wooseok cuddled. “I like you so much, I was so scared it won’t be reciprocated” Wooseok admitted. Seungwoo’s heart burst with warmth hearing those words from the latter. He hugged him tighter planting a kiss on the top of his forehead.

“So about your toothbrush” Seungwoo brought up. "Well, I went here to talk to you and apologize but seeing how you still have kept it here" he held up inspecting the said item "I guess it won't be going anywhere" Wooseok grinned.

///

“Hyung, hurry up” Wooseok knocked at his bedroom door. “We’re going to be late” he announced.

Tonight is Jinhyuk and Sejin’s engagement party and who would have thought that two finally took their relationship into a new phase.

Seungwoo came out, still doing final touches with his hair and the look on Wooseok’s face says he’s not having it. “Hyung, you are not wearing that," he said pushing Seungwoo back to his room then went to their joint wardrobe to pick up another clothing item. “Wear this” he commanded as he passed a sweater to Seungwoo. “I’m not letting my boyfriend go out in a bar looking so delectable” Wooseok pouted.

He cooed at his boyfriend’s face. “So you’re admitting that I am delectable” Seungwoo teases the latter. Wooseok’s eyes widened then ran away from the room.

It’s been a few months after their arrangement halted and started being lovers. Wooseok eventually moved in his apartment for what he called as practicality but Seungwoo is aware that reason is just a decoy.

Dealing with Wooseok is not that easy as it looks like from the surface. He is so clingy and affectionate that Seungwoo thought he is babysitting a koala rather than dating a boyfriend. Wooseok is extremely possessive and competitive. Seungwoo should have known this from the course of their encounters - how Wooseok would leave darker marks on his nape, clavicle, and chest or how he is extremely worked out during board game nights. But lastly, Wooseok constantly needs assurance and caring. He may look like he all got it figured it out but Wooseok easily gets overwhelmed and intimidated.

He changed to what his boyfriend picked out for him.

“Ready?” he asked. Wooseok smiled at him linking his arms to him smiling.

“I love you” he tiptoed kissing Seungwoo.

“I love you too” he replied as they went out for the night.

Seungwoo is incredibly smitten. Wooseok too feels the same sentiment.

And after all the nights he lost, having Wooseok at his arms feels like he had succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ♡ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bbangqyus)


End file.
